Mina Nishizawa
Mina is the Oracle of Lowee. She takes her job as being the caretaker for both Rom and Ram very seriously as well as her duty as Lowee's oracle. She will not stand for anything that will prove to be harmful or dangerous to either of the twins. Profile Appearance Mina is a tall woman with long sky blue hair worn in low pigtails along with a red graduate hat. Her eyes are cerulean in color and are accompanied by a pair of red glasses. Mina wears a short white dress under a red, long jacket like robe worn open with gold lining and buttons. The sleeves puff below her elbow and have long cuffs, while at her neck is a collar and red bow with a golden badge. Her legwear consists of red heels that match her robe and hat. Personality By default, Mina is a very kind and mature woman. She is shown to be very intellectual due to her knowledge which she obtains from her frequent reading. Mina is also shown to be very good with children, being able to calm down Rom and Ram better than Blanc can. She often tries to help Blanc understand how take better care of and understand her sisters a little more. It is clear she loved greatly by the twins and appreciated by Blanc due to her caring and helpful ways. Despite her usual nice demeanor she can also be very frightening if the situation requires it. Relationships Main Article: Mina Nishizawa/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 When Nepgear and the others arrive to the Lowee Basilicom after fighting Rom and Ram during the incident regarding Underling she makes the twins apologize for their rude behavior. She gives the party information regarding Aroire and states that it is believed that Arfoire was from Lowee which could explain why their nation was suffering from ASIC the most, and when asked about the Lowee Mascot Character she gives them the location. When CFW Trick arrives in Lowee and kidnaps Rom, Mina assists by creating a Sharicite crystal after Nepgear and the others worked to increase Lowee's shares. Once Nepgear is able to save both Rom and Ram, Mina reluctantly allows the twins to go with Nepgear on her journey to save the CPUs and tells them that they better behave themselves. She appears again during the meeting between the Oracles and the CPU Candidates to discuss their plans for rescuing the goddesses. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2: SISTERS GENERATION, by fulfilling the requirements for the plan "Mina's Introduction", she can be added to the party. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory While Mina does not make a physical appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, she is spoken of by Blanc who explains that Mina had left on a journey to try to become a better oracle and comments on how the twins miss her dearly. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Megadimension Neptunia VII When Lowee's Public Relations level reaches level 10, Mina sends Blanc a package with the Lowee Processor Unit and a letter saying that she's sorry that she can't help in tough times, but news of Blanc's efforts always reach her. Gameplay Main Article: Mina Nishizawa/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection While she does not make a physical appearance in this game, she is mentioned during Blanc's story when she sends a letter telling Blanc to team up with the other goddesses to increase her ability to get shares. Additionally, if the player does not choose Blanc to produce for, Mina will become her producer instead as seen on the idol rankings. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Mina is an available party member in the PlayStation 4 release of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 Plus. She can also be added to the PC version through the "Colosseum + Characters DLC." She does not play a role in the story. Videos Mina Nishizawa Re;Birth 1 Moveset Quotes Main Article: Mina Nishizawa/Quotes Etymology The "Nishi" in "Nishizawa" (西沢) is a reference to the word Nishi (ニシ), an abbreviation of the word 'Ni'n'shi'n (妊娠 - pregnent) which is also a play on the word 'Nin'tendo 'Shin'ja (任天堂信者 - Nintendo worshiper), that is a nickname for Nintendo fanboys in Japan. Trivia *In the popularity poll for Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Mina came in last place with only 14 votes. *Mina has a cameo appearance in the first episode and ending credits of Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation. Navigation Category:Mina Nishizawa Category:Oracles Category:Humans Category:Lowee Residents Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:DLC Characters